memory_alphafandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Velká Británie
Velká Británie byl pozemský stát, složený z několika ostrovů Evropy. Británie byla jednou z největších velmocí na Zemi, která vytvořila to největší impérium v lidské historii. Mezi státy, ze kterých se Velká Británie skládala, patřila Anglie, Skotsko a Wales. Zeměpis Města Anglie *Dover (VOY: "The Killing Game") *Liverpool (VOY: "Death Wish") *Londýn - hlavní město Velké Británie (TOS: "Wolf in the Fold", TNG: "Time's Arrow, part 2") *Nottingham (TNG: "Qpid") Skotsko *Aberdeen (TOS: "Wolf in the Fold") *Edinburgh (Star Trek: The Voyage Home, TNG: "Sub Rosa") *Glamis (TNG: "Sub Rosa") *Glasgow - Roninovo místo narození (TNG: "Sub Rosa") Další lokality *Cambridgeská univerzita (TNG: "All Good Things...") *Hrad Glamis (TNG: "Sub Rosa") *Vysočina (DS9: "Change of Heart") *Loch Ness (TAS: "Bem") *Sherwoodský les (TNG: "Qpid", DS9: "Q-Less") Historie *1215 - vydána Magna charta libertatum. (TOS: "Court Martial") *1775 až 1783 - Americká revoluce (TOS: "The City on the Edge of Forever", TNG: "The High Ground") *1805 - Bitva u Trafalgaru (TNG: "Elementary, Dear Data", The Best of Both Worlds", Star Trek Generations) *1914-1918 - První světová válka *1939-1945 - Druhá světová válka (Bitva o Británii,...) *2025 - Severní Irsko, dosud část Velké Británie, se oficiálně sjednotilo s Irskou republikou. (TNG: "The High Ground") *2135 - Starověká britská monarchie pravděpodobně přežila do této doby, kdy byla vypuštěna loď HMS New Zealand. :Není potvrzeno, zda byla tato loď opravdu britská, ale vzhledem ke jménu (bývalá britská kolonie), a další lodi, HMS Lord Nelson, která byla pojmenována po britském námořním hrdinovi, je to pravděpodobné. *2152 - Anglický fotbalový tým se kvalifikoval na Světový šampionát. (ENT: "Minefield") V holoprogramu "Julian Bashir, tajný agent", vystupoval doktor Bashir jako tajný agent pracující pro Velkou Británii. V další kapitole této holo-povídky, zmizeli tři britští agenti v Západním Berlíně. (DS9: "Our Man Bashir", "Change of Heart") :Malcolm Reed a jeho rodina jsou potomci Britů. Reedovi mužští předci sloužili výhradně u Královského námořnictva, Reed chodil do britské školy, a on a jeho rodiče mluví se silným jihoanglickým přízvukem. (ENT: "Silent Enemy", "Shuttlepod One", "Singularity") Montgomery Scott byl také potomek Britů (Skotů bojujících s Angličany), ačkoliv Velká Británie jako stát ve 23. století už neexistovala. Kultura *Literatura **Vánoční koleda (Charles Dickens) **Frankenstein (Mary Shelleyová) **Mikuláš Nickleby (Charles Dickens) **Sherlock Holmes (Arthur Conan Doyle) **Válka světů (H.G. Wells) *Hudba **HMS Pinafore (Gilbert and Sullivan) **The Pirates of Penzance (Gilbert and Sullivan) Flotila *Královské letectvo *Královské námořnictvo **HMS Beagle **HMAV Bounty **HMS Clement **HMS Defiant (pravděpodobně) **HMS Enterprize **HMS Lord Nelson (pravděpodobně) **HMS New Zealand (pravděpodobně) **HMS Victory *Civilní lodě **RMS Queen Elizabeth 2 **RMS Titanic Seznam Britů ve Star Treku *Tony Blair *John Burke *George Gordon Byron ("Lord Byron") *Winston Churchill *Cray *Charles Dickens *Arthur Conan Doyle *Freeman Dyson *William S. Sullivan *Stephen Hawking *Boris Karloff *John Keats *Peter Lawford *John Masefield *Horatio Nelson *Malcolm Reed *Stuart Reed *Montgomery Scott *Mary Shelleyová *Arthur Sullivan *Margaret Thatcherová *Alfred Russel Wallace *H. G. Wells Zajímavosti Britští herci ve Star Treku *Emily Berglová (Bethany v ENT:"North Star") *David Tristan Birkin (René Picard v TNG:"Family" a mladý Jean-Luc Picard v TNG:"Rascals") *Kim Bradenová (Elise Picardová v Star Trek Generations a Janet Brooksová v TNG:"The Loss") *Paul Collins (Zlangco v DS9:"Battle Lines") *Olivia d'Abo (Amanda Rogersová v TNG:"True Q") *Greg Ellis (Ekoor v DS9:"What You Leave Behind") *Dominic Keating (Malcolm Reed) *Malcolm McDowell (Tolian Soran ve Star Trek Generations) *Leonard Mudie (přeživší z SS Columbia v TOS:"The Cage") *Jean Simmonsová (Norah Satie v TNG:"The Drumhead") *Marina Sirtis (Deanna Troi) *Patrick Stewart (Jean-Luc Picard) *Dyanne Thorneová (nejmenovaná žena v TOS:"A Piece of the Action) *David Warner (St.John Talbot v Star Trek V: The Final Frontier, kancléř Gorkon v Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country, a Gul Madred v TNG) *Russell Watson (zpěvák písně Where My Heart Will Take Me v uvítací znělce k seriálu Star Trek: Enterprise) Kategorie:Zeměpis Země Kategorie:Státy Země de:Vereinigtes Königreich en:Great Britain fr:Royaume-Uni ja:イギリス nl:Groot Brittannië